Those Eyes
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Danny/Sam, one-shot. A reflection of a mother, and a little bet takes place between husband and wife on the eye color of their newborn. Review!


_**Disclaimer**:__ I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, the genius he is; isn't he one, though? For putting in so many flirting scenes in 'Fanning the Flames'? He knows how to please the fan-girls, doesn't he?_

_**Author's Note**: Okay, this is a whole lot of nothing, but still, it's a one-shot, sort of explaining things down the road from now. I felt like writing something cute, don't you feel like reading something cute? And I didn't exactly proofread this, so don't mind any errors!_

* * *

_**Those Eyes**_

_October 10, 2004_

* * *

She watched the little chest rise and fall, the tears in her eyes never flowed freely, they never moved, only making their presence known to her by the lump in her throat. A small smile was planted onto her face as she traced a digit alongside the newborn's jaw. A messy patch of black hair laid atop the child's head. It was hard to imagine their child with anything but black hair, there was just a bet with the eye color. Both colors not necessarily ordinary, their child was to be blessed with good looks and a very different personality than others. 

He was passed out, draped over two chairs. The look on his face proved he was uncomfortable, but it meant the world to her that he stayed the night here with her. She didn't like hospitals too much. Looking from her big baby to her newborn daughter, she smiled. She had seen baby pictures of Danny a while back, and her little Rosaline was almost a perfect match to her husband's cherubic childhood features.

They had been dating for seven years before Danny decided to ask her to marry him. That exact night when he proposed, she found out she was pregnant with their first child. She doubted the accuracy of a home pregnancy test, so, she didn't think much of it. After she accepted Danny's proposal, she decided to get everything checked out, just to be on the safe side.

How safe was it?

Every fiber of her being was consumed with worry, doubt, and fear. Worry at how Danny would take everything, if he would still want to marry her, be with her for the rest of their lives. Doubt at herself, mainly, she was unable to predict her own future, just by her strength; could she really deliver a baby and end up alive? Fear shone through her eyes most of all. She was afraid for herself, for her soon-to-be family, and her unborn child. Sam knew Danny would be open to everything, since he usually was. Both of their lives had become more hectic, especially when they started dating. The ghosts took notice to their emotions and targeted Sam more often; she was very afraid that she would be pregnant and the ghost would come for her life and that of her unborn child, then not knowing the sex of it.

She hadn't told him until the first month was up. He noticed a change in her eating habits, as well as a weight change. He thought it was for he better, since she had always been deathly skinny. But when he saw her hand inching at his roast beef sandwich, he knew something was up.

He confronted her, and she told him that she was pregnant. He was definitely shocked, but in all honesty, he was extremely happy for them. So, when he knew about the baby, they decided to choose a sooner date for their wedding. It wasn't going to be big, just immediate family and an extremely close friend. It was set for two weeks after that precise date. After the baby was born, they could have a second wedding, with everyone they wanted to invite. Now, however, they had to keep things on the down low. No one was to speak of their wedding, and no one was to get too excited about it. The wedding was beautiful in its own way, and it was just enough for the two of them.

So, eight months later, she was here, holding her darling newborn in her hands, smiling. The bet on the eyes was still in effect, since she hadn't opened her eyes yet. Sleeping, so far, was what Rosaline did best, but her father had a couple decades on her.

Danny stirred, the two chairs he was balancing himself on creaking due to his weight. Just as he turned, one chair gave out and he landed on the floor with a 'thud'.

Sam turned her head quickly to her phantom and snickered. Rosaline didn't even budge. He sat up with a soft groan and rubbed his behind, on which he had fallen. Completely forgetting about his personal pain as he met his wife's eyes, he stood almost as graciously as he fell. A sheepish grin crossed his features as he absentmindedly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Genius, Fenton," she spoke in hushed tones, not to wake the infant.

He bowed and patted himself on the back, all jovially, and then stood closer to Sam, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She leaned to the side to rest on him, and he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Amazing," he whispered, looking between both of his girls.

"She is," Sam whispered back, looking down at their daughter. Danny's grip on her tightened and he rubbed her arm casually.

"I wasn't talking about her, though she is almost as amazing as her mother."

Sam rolled her eyes at the comment, though loving the attention. When everyone had come in to see Rosaline for the first time, there were 'ooh's' and 'ah's' and coos towards the young Fenton, promises from the elders of presents and being spoiled rotten. Oh yes, this girl was going to be brought up in style.

After a few moments of silence, as both partners watched their child in awe, Sam finally spoke up, somewhat complaining, "I can't feel my arms, Danny, can you take her without waking her up?"

A smile took up his face as he reached out to hold his only child, "You remember our bet, right?"

She smirked as she handed Rosaline over to Danny, "Yes, I do. If her eyes are violet, I eat meat. If her eyes are blue," she trailed off, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"You never really chose what you'd get in your win," he stated quietly, rocking his daughter back-and-forth slowly.

"Well, I have, though I haven't told you yet," she replied, the smirk never leaving her face.

"Oh? And that would be?"

"You'll see, love, you'll see."

An uneasy look came over his face, imagining the possible things Sam would have him do for her.

It could be worse.

Sam sighed happily, watching her family, "I am so glad that nothing went wrong with the pregnancy. I was sure that..." she trailed off, biting her bottom lip.

"That she'd be some sort of mutant? It's okay, Sam, we've already talked about this."

"She's a quarter ghost, so we still have to watch out for her growing up. I don't blame anything on you about being a ghost, you know that. I love you with all of my heart, Danny, don't take it personally. I was just concerned and scared, you can't blame me for being that way."

He shook his head, "No, I can't blame you." His eyes moved from his wife to his daughter and he watched her move in his arms.

"Hey," he whispered. "I think she's waking up."

Sam chuckled, "Probably hungry–that's the only reason why you get up in the morning."

Passing Rosaline to Sam, he leaned back and smiled serenely at them both. He watched Rosaline open her eyes, and realized she had...

"I win," Sam stated simply, not taking her eyes off Rosaline.

"What _exactly_ do you win?" he asked afraid to know the answer.

"I win my second child, though, we're waiting a year or so," she said with a smile. "It's nothing painful–well, for you– and you know we're having at least three kids, right?"

He paled, "At least?"

* * *

_**End Note**__: So, what did you think? I'm hoping to get out a lot more Danny Phantom stories soon, would you like that? Just let me know–encouraging words work like magic to an author; it really boosts the moral._

_So, if you would be the lovely person that you are, -points to the review button down below- make my day by reviewing and telling me what you think! I love feedback! _

_-A_


End file.
